


Stress Relief

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [58]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mutants, Original Character(s), Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Public Display of Affection, Reveal, Technopathy, marked gen but there is m/f couple and they get smooches from meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was positively bouncing as he got to the meeting and plopped down next to MJ and kissed her cheek and just couldn't get the grin off his face. “Someone got laid...”Peter winced and groaned at MJ's, “Not by me, that's for sure...” Be she was chuckling as she kissed him, “What happened?”“I won the sparring match. I finally pinned him! But I wasn't going for offensive, we were only working on the one technique but I've never been able to pin him before.”“Mr. Miyagi?”Peter snorted as MJ ducked her head into his neck, “His name is Dr. Strange.” The laughter made him chuckle, “And that right there is why I never said anything about it.”“Only you, Murdock,” Preston shook his head. “Wait, I know that name...”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Stress Relief

Peter was positively bouncing as he got to the meeting and plopped down next to MJ and kissed her cheek and just couldn't get the grin off his face. “Someone got laid...”

Peter winced and groaned at MJ's, “Not by me, that's for sure...” Be she was chuckling as she kissed him, “What happened?”

“I won the sparring match. I _finally_ pinned him! But I wasn't going for offensive, we were only working on the one technique but I've never been able to pin him before.”

“Mr. Miyagi?”

Peter snorted as MJ ducked her head into his neck, “His name is Dr. Strange.” The laughter made him chuckle, “And that right there is why I never said anything about it.”

“Only you, Murdock,” Preston shook his head. “Wait, I know that name...”

“Yeah, he was one of the best neuro surgeons, until an accident took his hands and, messed them up so severely they still tremble...”

“He, like, dropped off the planet after that.”

“He was around, he was just, dealing with a lot of stuff. That and the whole profession change.”

“What's he up to these days?”

Peter snickered, “Um, he's kinda like, um, a spiritual advisory sorta thing? He helps a lot with like balance and control and stuff. He's been helping a lot more with my anxiety issue since, everything.”

“What'd he think about being a guest? I mean, with midterms and everything, maybe a little balance and control might help.”

Peter blinked and snorted, his stupid uplinked mind texting Strange the request as he broke out laughing. “Oh, I'm not even gonna warn a damn one of you if he accepts, because you'll know if he does.”

“What do you-”

“Peter, I am not a stress relief agent...” Everyone jumped at the portal in the middle of the hall.

“Hey, Doc, um, well. You kinda are, sometimes. And I mean, stressed out college kids will take any advice they can get.”

“Murdock, that's-”

“Dr. Strange,” Peter smiled, “Welcome to the Mutant and Mutant Ally coalition. Um, maybe you might even find some potential, at least?”

Strange rolled his eyes as the portal closed, “Everyone has the potential, it's whether or not they have the drive and ability to learn.”

Peter blinked at Preston nudging his side, “Um, that the Wizard?”

He nodded, snickering, “Yeah, my mentor in magic.”

“He does not know the meaning of low profile, does he?”

Peter cracked up and shook his head before, “Peter, be a good pupil and come help demonstrate.”

Peter whined, “Doc, I already kicked you ass once today... Don't make me do it again.”

Strange's eyes narrowed, “That was under restricted sparring, next time I won't leave it restricted. Now, come along.” Strange shrugged at the looks, “I'd never want to kill a student after all. The worst we've done is bruises.”

“Dislocated my shoulder,” Peter smiled as he took his sweet time heading toward the damn presentation area of the hall.

“You chose to do that. I had you pinned, though you did accomplish your goal.”

“Eh, dad taught me right, long as you can still fight, keep pushing.”

“Your father is unhinged at times when it comes to fighting... That man could learn some control.”

“Yeah, not exactly wrong. Still, you wanna be the one to bring it up?”

Strange grumbled, “I'm far too old to make making deals with that particular Devil, thank you. I learned my lesson the first time.”

Peter shrugged, “Was the first one worth it?”

Peter blinked as Strange's eyes softened before he nodded, “So far, at least, it was.”

Peter took a deep breath, “Um, this is a safe space, so, just no hurting people. Otherwise, go for it.”

“Safe? Are you sure?”

Peter shrugged, “Fuck it, if anything it'll be a good publicity stunt for you. Go ahead and introduce yourself.”

“Just what I need a bunch more whining,” Peter nudged him hard enough his cloak snapped to attention, drifting over to glare at him before looking over Strange and dropping back onto his shoulder. “Alright, fine. Hello. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, some of you might be aware of my previous work in neuro surgery, but my current focus has been a bit into the alternative measures. I'm a sorcerer, and this is my apprentice, Peter, the Potential for the next Sorcerer Supreme.”

Peter blinked and snapped his head toward him, “the fuck?!”

“We'll talk about that later,” Strange, the little shit eating grin spreading, “For now, you wanted to show them relaxation techniques revolving around magic, didn't you?”

“No, no no no you don't get to drop that bomb on me in the middle of a-” Peter grabbed him to drag him toward the corner, “What do you mean?”

“Peter, you made an Artifact from an empty battery and a mere channeling spell. I've never once found any indication of that occurring. The very idea of it was shrugged off as impossible, that's why you never found anything on it occurring. If that doesn't scream Potential, nothing else ever will.”

“And you choose right fucking now to-” Peter winced and forced himself to calm down when the cloak swung around to drape over him, realizing metal was spreading. “You chose right now to drop that little bomb on me. You couldn't have done that this morning when I could have properly beat the shit out of you for keeping this from me?”

Strange rolled his eyes, “You were in a rough place recently, I didn't want to bring it up.”

“You are an ass...” Peter shrugged out of the cloak's grip to stomp over, “Alright, so, here's the deal. Magic isn't what you think it is, it's not just, some mumbled words or woven patterns so yeah, none of this will work that way for any of you. But, the techniques and the discipline used in studying it is sound, based from various studies and origins so, yeah. It ain't broke, no matter what you might think, it's just... You don't know how to turn the lights on yet. And trust me, you don't wanna know the things you need to know to find that goddamn light switch, it brings you nothing but trouble.”

“How long have you been doing this,” Blaze asked the moment Strange got back to center stage.

“Some time now. Little over a decade by now? I honestly don't care to keep track.”

“I've been at this since I was... 16 I think,” Peter shrugged, “Not all that long. I just, beware my boredom, as my dad learned quickly and often.”

“I was one of the consults for the Shield, it's how Peter and I met. Sadly, the boy's mind does get him into trouble.” Strange swung his hands before pulling at the strands of light and striking out. Grinning when Peter immediately responded with a shield and glaring. “He's a very quick learner though.”

“Asshole, no offensive spells at first class, that's like the rules. Besides, we don't even have enough room in here if everyone wants involved.”

“So, outside?”

“Central Park then?”

Peter blinked, “Um, any objections?”

Strange drew up a portal when there was none, “Come along then.”


End file.
